1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for fading in a mixing console and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for accurately and consistently fading to a pre-set reference level with the use of two separate displays.
2. Description of Prior Art
Frequently, a mixing console is used to create a "voice over" in video productions and post-productions, such as in the production of a commercial. While performing a "voice over", it is difficult for an operator to consistently fade the signal to a desired level.
Previous attempts have been directed to fixing the fader at a desired level. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,674 to Snyder discloses an apparatus and method for setting a mixing fader at a predetermined level comprised of determining the desired level and then transmitting a test signal through the input channel and recording the level of the test signal at the output channel. If, after the setting of the fader has changed, the original setting of the mixing fader is then desired, a second test signal is sent through the input channel and the output of the output channel is compared to the previously recorded test signal output. The mixing fader is then adjusted until the test signal at the output channel equals the previously recorded output of the test signal.
As is apparent from the above description, the prior art setting of the predetermined reference level is rather complex. Also, each time the fader needs to be subsequently set at the predetermined level, a test signal must be injected into the channel and the output signal adjusted to equal the previously recorded level. Once a mixing fader has been set, however, any movement of the fader will accordingly change the output level. Thus, although Snyder enables a mixer to be set at a predetermined level, it is still difficult to fade to the predetermined level during a mixing session
Thus, it is a problem in the art of mixing to be able to consistently and quickly fade to a desired level. It is another problem in the art of mixing to consistently and accurately fade to a desired level.